Rintoo misbehaves at the Baltimore Orioles baseball game
Transcript *(July 14, 2014) *Rintoo: Hey Ash Ketchum. *Ash Ketchum: What is it, Rintoo? *Ash Ketchum: Did you hear that Rintoo, Serena said that she doesn't have Monsters Inc on DVD! I guess we can go to that baseball game! *(2 hours later, when Rintoo and Ash Ketchum took a plane ride to Baltimore for the Orioles-Nationals game) *Gary Thorne: Welcome to the Baltimore Orioles vs. New York Yankees baseball game, let's get ready! *(30 minutes later, New York scored 3 home runs) *Rintoo: WHAT! THE NEW YORK YANKEES ARE UP BY 3 POINTS, THIS IS CHEATING MAN? *Ash Ketchum: Rintoo, knock it off right now, it is only a game! You should cheer for both teams! *Rintoo: SHUT UP ASH KETCHUM, I WANT BALTIMORE ORIOLES TO WIN THIS GAME AGAINST THE NEW YORK YANKEES AND THAT'S FINAL! *(Everyone gasps in horror) *Ash Ketchum: RINTOO, STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT, YOU CAN EITHER CHEER UP FOR THE BALTIMORE ORIOLES AND THE NEW YORK YANKEES, OR WE WILL GO BACK HOME AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING AT ALL! *Rintoo: THAT'S IT, ASH, YOU ASKED FOR IT, IT'S THE GROLGOTH AND PRIDELANDER WRATH DESTRUCTION RAMPAGE OF BALTIMORE, AND EVERYONE WILL NOT RUN AWAY FROM IT! *(Bowser's Mad from Mario Party 9 begins playing in the background as Grolgoth from Rayman 2 appears along with a massive platoon of Great Pridelander Federation soldiers and Lion Guard soldiers and attacks and severely damages the entire city of Baltimore, Maryland, killing 4,000 people, injuring 3,800 people, everyone flees in terror and setting the entire city on fire, Grolgoth violently beating up Sakurako Koinum and Senichi Tanaka while they are crying and screaming for help in terror and Baltimore got severely hammered with intercontinental ballistic missiles carrying highly explosive omega bombs) *Ash Ketchum: (Scary Voice) RINTOO, WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU NEARLY DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY OF BALTIMORE, MARYLAND JUST BECAUSE THE BALTIMORE ORIOLES LOST TO THE WASHINGTON NATIONALS, AND WORST OF ALL, YOU KILLED 4,000 PEOPLE, INJURING 3,800 PEOPLE, AND SAKURAKO KOINUMA AND SENICHI TANAKA WERE BEATED UP SO BADLY BY GROLGOTH WHILE THAT ROBOT AND THE PRIDELANDERS ARE GOING ON THAT RAMPAGE! THAT'S IT, WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL! *(When Rintoo and Ash Ketchum got home from Baltimore, Maryland) *Ash Ketchum: Well Serena, you will be angry once I tell you this, Rintoo made a 9/11 sized Pridelander and Grolgoth wrath upon Baltimore, Maryland just because The Baltimore Orioles lost to the New York Yankees, and now we are banned from going to any baseball games until back to school shopping in mid August! *Serena: RINTOO, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE STADIUM IN BALTIMORE, MARYLAND WITH YOUR DESTRUCTIVE WRATH THAT KILLED 4,000 PEOPLE AND INJURING 3,800 PEOPLE, AND GOT SAKURAKO KOINUMA AND SENICHI TANAKA VIOLENTLY BEATEN UP JUST BECAUSE THE BALTIMORE ORIOLES LOST TO THE NEW YORK YANKEES! YOU KNOW THAT DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAN GET YOU ARRESTED AND THROWN INTO PRISON IN THE BARON'S FORTRESS!!!!! Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Series based on Maple Town Category:2014 videos Category:Series based on Jewelpet